Rediscovering the Lost
by headto
Summary: It was the voice that sounded achingly familiar that drove Emma & Henry to move to Portland. Find out how mother & son get back the family they did not know they lost. AU. All OUAT- & Grimm- identifiable characters & scenarios are not mine but are just borrowed from the creators for the purpose of this story. Ratings & Characters might change someday. Swan Queen.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

It had just been a couple of months since Emma and Henry left New York. When she found Henry so deep in thought, looking out the window of their apartment on the eighth floor, she knew there was something wrong. She asked, and all he said was, "I think it's time we move again, Mom."

"Where will we go Henry?"

"I don't know but I think we should explore the west."

She had thought of moving again since she woke up a few days ago but she did not bring it up because for her it seemed crazy to get up and leave for an unknown destination. Plus, they had just left Maine. However, from that morning on, there remained the constant niggling thought in her mind that was echoed by his son later on:

Go west.

Mother and son packed their bags and drove away on their trusty yellow bug. They donned their adventure cap and let their feelings decide. They spent a night in several states like Pennsylvania, Illinois, Iowa, Nebraska, Wyoming and Idaho, but every morning Emma woke up hearing the same voice in her head:

Go west.

And Henry, during breakfast will look at her and say the same:

"I think we should continue to drive west, Mom."

And Emma just nodded in agreement.

Then they reached a state with a sign welcoming them to "Oregon". Emma sighed and murmured "Finally" without thought. Any confusion she might have felt was forgotten when she turned to her son and saw him smiling at her with that familiar twinkle in his eyes. Then she knew that this was where they should be.

Emma took out her phone and opened Google Maps.

"Henry, search for Oregon. Close your eyes and point to any place in this state and that's where we'll go."

Henry did as instructed.

"Portland," he announced a beat later.

So that was where the duo went.

Upon entering the town, the first thing she saw was a House for Rent sign posted outside a diner. They inquired inside and it turns out that the owner of the diner also owned the house. The owner agreed to show them the place after lunch.

Henry fell in love with the house. Henry grew up in buildings so he has always dreamed of finally living in a house. It has two floors and all three bedrooms were upstairs. Downstairs was the dining area, kitchen, and living room.

Emma chose the room facing the street. Henry was already asleep. She wanted to crawl into bed too but years of being a bounty hunter made her cautious of her environment. She looked out the window to study the neighborhood. She saw a few people earlier in afternoon while they were getting their things from the car. Some were cleaning their driveways, jogging down the street, walking their dog, or arriving from work or school. She also saw an old woman driving a car with a trailer in tow. She stopped in the house across the street.

Her first thought was that she hoped the woman did not live in the trailer. She knew about moving from one place to another, never staying for long but when she had Henry, she knew that she cannot sleep in her car or a cheap motel anymore. She was going to check on the woman when the latter did not leave the car after a weird amount of time but another car arrived. A younger woman got out and she was surprised in seeing a visitor. Then she smiled after exchanging a few words and they both went inside. It was a few hours later when another car pulled up and a man got out. Must be the husband, Emma thought.

She was about to finally crawl into bed when she saw another man walking in the street. He had something in his hand but it was dark so she cannot see what it is. It was clear though that the man is up to no good as she felt her skin crawl as the man neared. Then she realized that the man was looking at her neighbors - the man and the older woman who apparently had gone out of the house. She took out her Arnis stick and went down.

Emma had just reached the bottom of the stairs when she heard the commotion. She flung open the door and what she saw made her stop.

The old woman was fighting the stranger. She had a weapon in her hand and it caught the bad guy causing him to fall. The younger man also helped.

Emma was so engrossed in what happened that it took a shout from her neighbor to catch her attention. She saw him cradling the older woman in his arms while the stranger lay a few feet away.

"Call an ambulance!"

She got her phone and dialled 911.

* * *

><p>Emma waited by the curb in front of her house as instructed. She has yet to give her statement to the police. She learned the identity of her neighbors from listening to the respondents to the scene. The owners of the house were Nick and Juliette while their guest is Aunt Marie. The latter was immediately rushed to the hospital by the ambulance.<p>

She saw a police walk towards her. From his look, she knew he is a detective. She stood up.

"You're a martial arts teacher?" The police asked motioning to the stick still in her hand.

"No I'm not but I'm a mom and this is the closest thing to a weapon that I'm willing to have in my house with my son."

The man nodded before continuing with his interrogation. Emma discussed in detail what she saw. She must have been so thorough in her description that the detective asked her if she's done this before.

"Yeah, it's kind of part of my job. I'm a bounty-hunter. Well, I don't have a job right now since we only transferred here today."

Again, the detective only nodded then handed her a calling card. "If you remember anything else, we'd appreciate it if you will give us a call."

"Sure." Emma turned to go home when she heard someone call out for her. She looked back towards the street and saw her neighbor approaching.

"Emma, right? I'm Juliette."

"Hi Juliette." Emma reached out a hand for a handshake. The woman clasped it with both hands before letting go.

"Nick and I would like to thank you for calling 911 immediately."

"You're welcome. I hope I was able to do more then maybe your aunt didn't get hurt so much."

"You've done something great already. Aunt Marie wasn't that hurt from the fight but she's sick that's why she collapsed."

"I'm sorry to hear that. I wish I met you and your husband in a happier scenario."

"I wish for that too but we couldn't change the past. Anyway, why don't you and that young man over there join us for dinner tomorrow? I'm sure Nick would like to thank you properly."

Emma looked behind her and saw Henry peeking out the window.

"That's my son and sure, that would be lovely."

"Ok, good night Emma."

Emma turned and went inside. She knew that Henry has plenty of questions but for now she would like to get some sleep. She tucked him in bed and kissed his forehead.

"Good night Henry."

"Good night Mom."

* * *

><p>"Our neighbors invited us to dinner later."<p>

Henry swallowed his breakfast. "Ok. So will you tell me what happened last night?"

Emma thought of where to start then decided to just go straight to seeing the suspect walking. She recounted what she told the detective plus her own thoughts in the matter.

Henry was silent the whole time and when he spoke, Emma can't help but smile. Henry has always been thoughtful.

"Will Aunt Marie be OK?"

"I hope so Henry. Juliette said that she's sick. Anyway, why don't you clean up and we'll drive around town? We'll look for a school for you and see what kind of jobs is available for me."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes<strong>:

Ho hey! Ever since I realized that I was watching a whole bunch of fairy tale shows, I thought "what if the Grimm met Emma?" Then with the mid-season finale of OUAT I saw that it may be the good starting point of the story. I have a rough idea of how I want the story to go but whether I continue or not will depend on the feedback. If feedback is good then I'll assume that my concept is good. If feedback is bad then hopefully I'll come up with a better idea.

So if you're moved to put in a comment, review, or suggestion, I would love to hear from you. No pressure.

Lastly, for those reading my first story "I will never forget", I will finish it but I'm having difficulty writing the next chapter. If you stick around and wait for it, I will give you a virtual kiss and a hug afterwards. :-)


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I borrowed a few lines in the Grimm part.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

"Did they find her?"

Regina did not need to turn around to know who appeared in her bedroom without permission. Ever since Blue came up with the idea on how to find Emma and Henry, Regina has exempted the fairy from the list of people…or magical entities that can trespass her boudoir.

That and because what they are doing is a secret.

The Blue Fairy argued that they should tell Snow White and Prince Charming what they are doing but Regina is scared. Scared that should it be known that they have a way of monitoring her loved ones- Henry, she corrected, and his biological mom, the new villain in town will do them harm.

The Wicked Witch is truly wicked, Regina had to learn the hard way.

"I'm not sure Blue. And I would thank you to use the door next time. I may be forgiving for the help that you are doing but it does not excuse you from showing some manners. This is, after all, my private room."

Blue only shrugged, having heard the reprimand several times already. She knows that Regina is just being The Evil Queen but she has yet to see the evil in the queen that they knew pre-Storybrooke. All that has happened in that place has tamed Regina and Snow White has renewed hope that the queen will be on their side. Or at least on her grandson's side. Because of this, Blue decided to ask for Regina's help.

"Yes you're Majesty. I'll try to remember that next time." Blue answered with a smirk knowing she'll barge in over and over, at least until Emma and Henry are back with them. "So did you see anything?"

Regina turned to the mirror and commanded it to repeat what it had shown her a couple of hours ago. Everything was a blur but Blue was sometimes able to make out outlines of people and vehicles. They know who Emma is because that's what the mirror is instructed to do – watch the mother and son. Henry was nowhere in sight but Emma would appear and disappear every once in a while, as if she is moving something. Then the scene became dark and Blue deduced that it must be night. She saw Emma standing then running then everything became a swirl of colors.

The Blue Fairy found Regina pacing behind her when she turned around. "What do you think that is?"

"I don't know! I…I feel like they've found the place but with the lack of mirrors in wherever they are now, I cannot be sure." Regina paused in her movements and turned to the fairy. "Can we really not do something with the sound? Maybe if we can hear them at least, we'll have a better idea what is happening. And if we can improve the view."

"You're the only one in the land who knows how to work the mirror Regina. Well, unless Rumpelstiltskin has come back to life, you're our only hope. If you are willing, I know some people who can help us.

"Who?"

"Snow and Charming."

"How?"

"With their command, the dwarves will mine fairy dusts. Meanwhile, I can finally ask for help from one or two fairies in search for spells. We'll create one if there's none. It will still be slower because we need to be discreet but it will be faster than with just the two of us working."

"Fine. I will talk to them."

"So then I will see you there later."

* * *

><p>Everything was quite except for the squeak of his shoes as Nick walked towards his aunt's room. She was looking at him as he passed by the glass window and gave a small smile as he entered the room and approached her bed. Aunt Marie's face covered by angry scars from earlier and Nick did not know whether to punch the wall or cry.<p>

"You saw him, didn't you?" Aunt Marie finally spoke. She's tired and she knows that Nick would rather not know about what she's going to tell her but she has to protect Nick. And she's running out of time.

"I don't know what I saw and how you did that. What's going on?" Nick held his aunt's left hand in his hands.

"We have the ability to see what no one else can. When they lose control, they can't hide and we see them for what they really are."

What have you been doing these past few years? Nick thought the question he wanted to ask her. Maybe she's turned delusional because of age. Maybe she's experienced something traumatic that's why she came to me. "Look, you need to rest."

"This is not some kind of fairy tale. The stories are real. What they wrote about really happened. You are one of the last Grimms. I know it's a lot and I wish I had more time but everything's in my trailer. There's really so much that you still don't know."

"What you said about my parents - "

"You're vulnerable now. You need to be careful. Don't ever lose what I gave to you."

"I'm sorry Mr. Burkhart. You can see her again tomorrow." The doctor appeared in the doorway giving them a sympathetic look.

"Just another minute doctor." Aunt Marie replied. When the doctor left, she continued. "Aside from the monster earlier, I felt another presence. It's kind is something I never expected to encounter again in my life. Look for that person and show him or her one of my journals. You'll know which one once you see it."

Nick has more questions but a nurse appeared and Aunt Marie has already closed her eyes. He pressed a kiss on her forehead and whispered, "I'll see you tomorrow."

As he walked out of her room, he took out the thing Aunt Marie gave her earlier. It was a key. He decided to go straight to the police station and see what his group has gathered so far. He found the man's weapon, a scythe with an engraving on one side. The report placed beside it bore the translation "Reapers of the Grimms". His partner, Hank, interrupted his musings.

"The suspect is wanted for assault, rape, and murder in Chicago, Florida, and Alabama. That man is a bad guy, Nick."

"Hey Nick, Cap wants to see you." One of the police in their team called to him.

"What does he want?"

Hank looked behind him and made a slight motion with his head before answering. "Guess you'll find out"

Nick looked behind him and saw Capt. Renaud walking towards him.

"If you had to shoot somebody you sure picked the right guy. How are you doing? You holding up?"

"Yes sir."

"The first time shooting is no small thing. You will be required to see the police psychologist."

"Yes sir."

"Make sure you do. Get some rest."

* * *

><p>Juliette was running. She was in a red strap-less dress but barefoot. Nick tried to call to her but she can't seem to hear him. He ran towards her but she's too far. Then he saw her stop and turn behind her and she screamed. When Nick saw who… or what Juliette is running away from, his blood turned cold. All he could do is shout "Nooo!" as the creature's hand reached for his girlfriend.<p>

**To be continued...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

It was just a dream, Nick sighed and brushed sweat of his forehead. He laid down on his side to watch Juliette still sleeping peacefully, oblivious to her bedmate's trouble, for which Nick was grateful. A cop's life was already crazy even without fairytale monsters thrown into the mix. He remembered what Aunt Marie said about them being descendants of what he previously knew as just writers. Grimms.

After checking again to make sure that Juliette is really safe, he went down to check the trailer. He won't be able to go to sleep anyway and he wanted to check it out so he can ask his aunt more questions when he visits her later.

It's like being in a dungeon. Or a museum. Or a medieval library. To say the things inside the trailer is weird is an understatement. Nick kept on waiting for him to wake up from a dream while he browsed books after books. While he can't understand some of the words, many were in a foreign language, the pictures show that whatever the texts say, the creatures in the books are not those you tell your kids for them to go to sleep. He's not even heard of such creatures. Remembering what Aunt Marie said last night, he hoped that these creatures are really just a figment of one's morbid imagination.

Aunt Marie, Nick sighed. He can't help the gnawing worry in his chest. He was surprised to see a sliver of sunlight peeking thru the translucent window of the trailer. A knock on the door gave him a start but it was only his girlfriend.

"Have you been here the whole night?" Juliette asked, her forehead creased in concern.

Nick closed the books and stood up, giving her a small and what he hope a reassuring smile. "I woke up and couldn't sleep so I thought I'll check this place out. Let's eat, I'm famished."

Juliette, deciding not to add to Nick's worry, grabbed his hand and led him back to the house. Then she remembered the new neighbors. "I invited Emma and her son over for dinner tonight."

"Yeah, OK. I'll be home after I drop by the hospital."

* * *

><p>Mother and son has been driving the whole morning, stopping only to check out a store with a "Now Hiring" post outside its window. The job was for a sales clerk position and Emma wanted something with more action. Being a bails bond person for years can do that to you.<p>

In truth, they do not need the money immediately. She is good in her job and with it came good money. Then with just the two of them and good financial planning, they are able to live comfortably and still save. Nevertheless, she filed the clerk position in her mind as "For Reconsideration" if she won't be able to find another job when she finally needs it.

Now they're at their last stop for the day, Henry's new school. The head of admissions allowed them to roam the school since school was out that day for a teacher's conference or something.

"What do you think Henry?"

"It's OK. Good thing though that school is yet to start. Hopefully I'll get to meet some of the neighborhood kids who go to school here too."

Emma smiled at her not-so-little boy and ruffled his stray bangs. "You'll be alright kid. Now, how about lunch? Then we'll go home and prepare for dinner at Juliette's? I think we should bring something too. What do you think we should bring?"

"How about lasagna? You've never gone wrong with lasagna."

"Then lasagna it is."

* * *

><p>"My Queen."<p>

Regina looked up to see her captain by the door. If she was her old self, she would have given him a deathly glare for interrupting her breakfast. But she's trying to change and it's Graham.

When they got back to the Enchanted Forest, they passed by Graham in the woods in Regina's kingdom. Fear of retribution turned into surprise when Graham looked at Regina, knelt and said "Welcome back, my Queen". At first, Regina and everyone else thought that Graham has lost his memory in Storybrooke but later, when Regina had a moment with Graham alone in the palace, he explained that he had a lot of time thinking about the past months once he got back to his homeland. He has not forgotten but has forgiven.

I also have my heart back, the Huntsman told the Queen who found herself once again surprised. It was then Regina thought of an idea and asked him to be the captain of her guards.

"What is it, Captain?"

"Queen Snow, King David, and the Blue Fairy are here. They are in the throne room."

"Thank you Captain. Tell them I'll be there in a short while."

Graham left after giving his queen a bow and went to deliver the message.

* * *

><p>"Snow."<p>

The three guests stood up and turned towards the newcomer in the room. Snow White met Regina as the latter approached them. "The Blue Fairy said that you have good news for us."

"I don't know if it's really a good news."

"But it's better than nothing." Blue butted in.

Regina looked at the fairy for a moment before agreeing. "Yes, better than nothing."

The former Evil Queen closed her eyes for a moment while she waited for the others to be seated. It was David that broke the silence.

"Did you see Emma and Henry?"

Instead of answering immediately, Regina flicked her hand and a mirror appeared. "Yes." Regina gave another flick and the silver in the mirror swirled until outlines of things - and people - appeared. "I am able to see them thru a mirror if there's a mirror or reflective surfaces wherever they are but it's not clear. So far, they've travelled to a new city but Blue and I believe it's where they should be."

Snow gasped, her eyes burning with unshed tears as she watched who she assumed to be Emma looking ahead. She cannot figure out what is happening at the moment in the image. She was bursting with questions and although one of them is "How long have you been doing this and not telling us anything", she decided on asking what do they mean new city.

The Blue Fairy waited for Regina to speak but a glance towards the Queen, as the latter gazed upon a different and smaller figure in the mirror, showed that she should handle this moment for the meantime. "I think I should tell the whole story."

* * *

><p>When Regina heard the Blue Fairy say something about telling the story, she transported them to her private chambers. She only said "the walls have ears" but the royal couple nodded in understanding. When they all looked at the fairy, Blue began.<p>

"In the world where Storybrooke existed, they know about the Brother Grimms who wrote fairy tale stories. In reality, these two brothers come from a line of people called Grimms whose responsibility is to hunt - and kill - supernatural forces. Many years ago, one of them ended up in the Enchanted Forest. She was a young girl, barely a lady, and freshly christened with the awareness of what she is and what she is destined to do.

Marie, was following an ogre when they both stumbled through a portal. Who made the portal, I still don't know, but it opened to an area very near the mines and I happened to be there, checking the progress of the dwarves. I didn't know about the whole situation until later on. All I saw was a young girl running away from a monster almost triple her size. I helped her by making it, or him, disappear.

When I learned what she is, I remembered the time when a seer gifted me with a prophecy. She told me that "a bard will aid when the dark days are almost over". So I asked her to write about the Enchanted Forest. You have not met her because I made it that way. She was not of this world and needs to be protected. She wrote while I figured out how to bring her home. It was our deal. Her stories for a way home."

Charming cleared his throat before speaking so as not to abruptly interrupt the Blue Fairy. "What stories are these and how are these related to Emma and Henry?"

Snow saw the sadness cloak Regina's eyes and she realized the answer. "Henry's story book?"

Blue nodded and continued. "Yes, Henry's book. The reason the story started and ended with Regina as the Evil Queen is because she came and left during that time. She was able to leave before the curse was cast so how some of the last few pages appeared, I can only point to as magic.

Before she left, I gave her a key which the seer handed to me when she told me the prophecy. She did not explain what it is but I thought that Marie probably needed it. I only remembered about her when we got back here and Regina talked to me about wanting to try to communicate with Emma and Henry."

David and Snow White sat in silence as they tried to absorb what has been said. Regina, suddenly impatient to move on as she saw Henry moving and push something as if opening a door, stood up.

"We need your help. Blue was able to locate the key and saw Marie moving to a place called Portland. We tried to communicate with Emma and Henry thru the mirror and told them to go to that place and we believe that they are there now. This," Regina motioned to the mirror, "we believe is their new home. We cannot hear them but we believe they can hear us in some way because they moved."

"What do you need us to do?" Snow asked.

"Blue suggested that fairy dust might be able to help improve reception. Our top goal is to be able to communicate with the two even if only thru the mirror."

David understanding the situation replied, "We'll tell the dwarves to mine discreetly. We'll exchange updates within the week."

Snow peered closely at the mirror and can faintly make out Emma stepping a few steps only to go back to the same place, turning around, and doing something with her hand.

"What is she doing?" David asked.

"I believe Ms. Swan is cooking." Regina muttered.

"Oh. I do hope you gave her cooking skills. I'd hate to watch her burn their new place to the ground." Snow joked.

"With the skills I shared with her, I won't be surprised if her current job is a chef in a five-star establishment." Regina answered cockily.

The four watched in silence as Emma cooked. When she turned and was finally facing them, Regina saw that Emma was holding a rectangular thing - a dish perhaps. When she bent down and pushed the cookware inside, Regina realized that Emma is baking something in the oven.

Is that lasagna, Emma? Regina thought silently. When Emma straightened up Regina forgot for a moment that the former cannot see her since it was like Emma was staring directly into her eyes. It took her another moment to realize that she was actually touching the mirror lightly with her fingers; when she moved towards it she wasn't sure and why. She brought down her hand and took a step back.

David, Snow, and the Blue Fairy saw when Regina moved towards the mirror, touched it lovingly, and when she stepped back. When David felt Snow grip his hand, he turned towards her and gave a slight nod to show that he remembered their conversation the night before. Unknowingly, the two of them had a feeling about Emma and Regina's feeling towards each other but since Emma is their daughter and Regina has a very dark history with them, it was just something they decided not to dwell on too much nor talk about. However, when the Blue Fairy told them that she and Regina has news about the mother and son, they found themselves sharing their thoughts.

When Regina walked towards the window, her back facing them and the mirror, all three watched as Emma shook her head as if clearing it and walk away until all the images in the mirror faded.

**To be continued...**

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: I'm not sure if I used the term "bard" correctly but I was thinking of the term they use to call storytellers in the medieval times and that's what I found.

I brought Graham back! There will be more explanations for his decisions concerning Regina in the future.

Lastly, I hope this made up for the long wait. Thank you very much for following and reading. If you'd like to tell me your thoughts about the story so far, I'd love to hear your comment/review.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Emma heard the faint whisper. She wasn't sure if she heard it right but it sounded like _lasagne_. The voice had been quiet since they arrived in Portland yesterday and now it's saying what she was cooking. She wondered briefly if the voice is actually coming from a spy gadget but cannot come up with any reason why someone would spy at her. Either that or she was going crazy. But it's not just the voice. Her gut was telling her to listen.

She shook her head and left the kitchen. It would still be some time before the food finish cooking so she decided to finish unpacking the things in the living room. Henry should really help but Emma decided to use the alone time to think about their spontaneous relocation to the opposite end of the country.

* * *

><p>Regina bid her visitors goodbye and waited until the door to throne room closed before transporting herself to her bedroom. Mirror in hand, she sat down in bed with her back to the headboard.<p>

She really shouldn't do this. When she discovered that she can see Emma and Henry thru the mirror, she told herself that she will only look once a day. Not only to respect mother and son's privacy but also to keep her sanity in check. Watching them thru the mirror brings her happiness but also intensifies her longing with each moment that passes.

_Just one more for the day_, Regina told herself. She flicked her wrist and saw Emma's back. She's moving her hands in all directions and seemed to be sitting low on the floor. Regina tried to guess what Emma was doing. After a while, she saw Emma stand up, bend down, and stand up again. She watched as the latter did this a few more times until she realized that Emma must be unpacking. She wondered where Henry was and checked for the time. She was surprised to see that almost 30 minutes had passed. That was thirty minutes of looking at Emma's backside.

_I'm turning pathetic_, Regina huffed. She was about to put down the mirror when the view changed.

* * *

><p><em>Just one more<em>, Emma thought as she picked another box. It was full of trinkets. She's not a collector but there were a few things in her past before Henry came that stuck to her and so she kept mementos. She had forgotten about the box but was thankful that she was able to bring it with them. She opened it and browsed thru the things inside.

Her face broke into a frown as she saw an unfamiliar object inside. It was round and gold-plated. She flipped it and saw it was a mirror. The small broken hinge indicated that it must be a compact powder or one of those pocket mirrors with two mirrors inside. She can't remember buying a compact powder nor a pocket mirror so she doesn't know how the remaining half ended in her box.

Emma looked the mirror. "How did you get here?"

* * *

><p>Regina's breath caught as her view of Emma became clearer. She doesn't know what she or Emma did but now she can see the latter's side better. It was still blurry but now she can faintly make out the colors in the room, the shape of the couch and of the boxes that littered the floor. She can also see that Emma was staring back at her and saying something.<p>

Regina gripped the mirror with both hands. "Emma?"

* * *

><p>Emma wasn't really expecting a reply from the mirror. Obviously, mirrors don't talk. But she wasn't also expecting <em>the<em> voice to speak as if coming from the mirror. So far, all the voice had said is "go west" and "lasagne". For it, or her – Emma is sure the voice is a woman's – to say her name struck something in her. She should be freaking out.

_I can freak out later_, Emma decided.

She looked at the mirror and tried again. "Who are you?"

* * *

><p>Regina's heart pounded as she made out the words <em>who are you<em>. She's now sure more than ever that Emma can hear her but now Emma was looking at her and was asking her who she was.

She was about to reply when the image faded and all she can see is Emma's back again.

* * *

><p>"Mom?"<p>

Emma dropped the mirror. She was about to pick it up when Henry bounded into the room.

"Something's burning."

"Oh, shi—sh!" Mirror forgotten, she scrambled off her seat and rushed into the kitchen. She opened the oven and was glad for her son's very sensitive nose when it comes to food. The top was only slightly burnt. She can scrape it off and put lots of shredded cheese instead.

"Is it still good?" Henry asked.

"Yes, I think so. I'll just bring extra cheese, just in case. Why don't you go clean up and dress then we can go to Juliette and Nick's?"

"Okay."

When Henry left, Emma began fixing the food.

* * *

><p>It was a lovely dinner. It's been quite a while since Emma and Henry had dinner with others especially those they may soon consider as friends. Moving from one place to another did not allow them to establish roots. Despite the weird night they had yesterday, Emma didn't think of moving far away from Portland. Henry didn't mention anything too. He was more excited in finally living in an actual house.<p>

Emma listened as her son asked questions regarding Juliette's job as a veterinarian. She can see the cogs in his brain working on how he can convince her to finally get a dog. _Maybe we will_, Emma thought to herself.

She looked at Nick. He was also quite nice. He sounded as if he and his aunt weren't attacked last night and that the latter is still in the hospital. However, she can see the worry in his eyes. When Juliette left to get dessert, Emma decided to inquire about his aunt.

"I'm still waiting for test results. She didn't get injured much from the attack but since she's sick, the doctor said that it might take longer for her to recover." Nick said.

"I'm sorry about your aunt and I hope she gets to go home soon." Emma replied.

Nick was about to speak again when his phone rang. It was Hank. "Excuse me. I have to take this." Nick said standing, "It's my partner. "

Juliette, and mother and son ate their dessert in silence. It was an unspoken decision for each believed it was about the attack. There was slight tension as they waited for Nick to return.

When Nick came back, it was Juliette who spoke first. "News about last night?"

"No," Nick shook his head before sitting, "it's another case."

"What is it about?" Henry asked.

"He can't discuss the case with us, Henry." Emma explained.

"Your mom is right, Henry. I can't discuss details with you but I can tell you some thing because you might be able to help us." Nick waited until he was sure that he got their attention.

"We have a case of a missing girl and she doesn't live too far from here. I need to go to the station so I can get a picture of the girl. Maybe you three can help the police by looking out for someone that fits her description. We aren't sure yet if she got lost or was taken but we are going to cover all our bases so that she gets home soon."

"Sounds just like your job, mom, huh? But you're going to look for a little girl instead." Henry told his mom.

"What do you mean, Henry?" Juliette asked Henry.

It was Emma who answered. "I'm a bails bond person. Well, I had to quit my job because we moved here but yes, that's my work."

"Well, you don't look like one." Juliette said, smiling.

"Yup! But she's really good. She can find anyone and has never lost a case yet." Henry said proudly.

Emma blushed slightly at the compliment. She knows she's good but it's different when Henry says it in front of others. It's not her dream job but it pays the bill and being good pays very well so she stuck with it. There's also a certain kind of satisfaction in finding very slippery people.

"Can you say that you're really good in finding people?" Nick asked Emma.

"Well," Emma would usually be very modest in her answer but seeing Nick's serious face and learning about the little girl, her mother nature kicked in. "Henry's right, I've never lost a case yet so I must be doing something right."

"Would you like to help us? I mean, as a consultant for this case. I will have to talk to the captain but if he agrees then we'll hire you. We do that sometimes especially when we are working on plenty of cases."

"Will she be safe, Nick? She and Henry did just arrive yesterday. This case might drive them back to New York." Juliette said.

Henry looked at Juliette and said, "My mom can take care of herself."

Emma smiled at her son before turning back to Nick. "Sure, I can help out. I just need to look for the girl, right?" When Nick nodded, Emma smiled at Juliette. "No worries then."

"So I'll let you know by tomorrow if we'll need your help."

Emma nodded.

"Well, then, I have to go now. It was truly lovely meeting you Emma and Henry. And again, thank you for your help last night." Nick said.

"It was nice to meet you too. Tell your Aunt Marie we are praying for her recovery." Emma replied.

When Nick left, Juliette, Emma and Henry continued swapping stories and eating dessert. It was when Henry yawned that they realized that it's late and probably time go home. They promised to do dinner again but at Emma and Henry's house next time.

* * *

><p>The dwarves were gathered around the Doc's table. It only took a look at the plainly garbed royal couple to know that something was up. It was Leroy who spoke first once everyone was settled down.<p>

"Any news about Storybrooke?"

"No, it's not about Storybrooke," David answered, then looked at Snow, who continued.

"It's about Emma and Henry."

"Are they here?" Sneezy asked.

"No, but we know where they are." Snow paused. She looked straight into the eyes of all seven dwarves and said, "Everything we will talk about now is a secret. Nobody can know about it."

When everyone gave their assurance, Snow spoke again. "The Blue Fairy and Regina found a way to see Emma and Henry. It's not perfect but they've managed to bring across their message. What we need is fairy dusts. Blue thinks that fairy dusts can help improve the connection between our world and their world."

Leroy looked at his brothers before speaking. "Then we must work at night when everyone is asleep. We will mine as fast as we could."

When all seven nodded in agreement, David thanked them. "This might be dangerous so you must take all precautions that no one will know what you are doing. We will ask Blue to station fairies in the mine as protection."

* * *

><p>Regina was angry. Graham had just informed her that Hook was seen entering a portal. She's not sure how Hook found a way to travel thru worlds. She knew the pirate wasn't indebted to her and she was almost glad when he decided to go look for his ship. She almost believed that Hook must be working with the Wicked Witch.<p>

_The Wicked Witch_.

_He wouldn't_.

Regina felt panic starting to crawl in her skin. If Hook was working with her then Emma and Henry will be in danger.

"We have to find them before he does, Graham."

The Queen's use of his first name signalled the distress that she must be feeling. He took a step forward and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Tell me what to do, your majesty."

Regina turned to the captain. "Call the Blue Fairy, Snow White and David."

Graham nodded. "I'll get them myself, your majesty."

Regina nodded back and waited for her guests to arrive.

**To be continued...**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: <strong>Any guesses on who owns the mirror in Emma's box? :-)


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's note: **As of today, 11/15/14, I edited this chapter. I haven't forgotten this story but I can't promise any updates soon. You may re-read this or not. The changes are few and almost negligible.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5<strong>

"Will you tuck me in, Ma?" Emma stopped untying her boots to look at her son. Henry was looking at her with shining eyes, residue from the dinner at Nick's and Juliette's. Jokes of 'I thought you're a man now?' died at her lips and instead smiled lovingly.

"Of course, kid. Why don't you go on up and prepare for bed? I'll follow shortly." Henry smiled in response and ran up the stairs.

After cleaning the lasagna dish and ensuring that all doors and windows were securely locked, Emma went to Henry's room. She saw him tucked in bed, blanket up to his chin, hands clasped atop his stomach, and staring at the ceiling. Upon hearing something from the door, Henry turned his head and smiled when he saw her. Emma sat beside him, leaning against the headboard. "Do you want me to read a story?"

"No, not really. I just—I want to talk to you, Ma."

Emma began to brush his hair in a light motion. "Okay. What did you want to talk about?"

Henry looked at his hands, twiddling them. "I wanted to say that I had fun tonight." When Emma smiled but did not say anything, he continued. "It's not just because it was Nick and Juliette – they were pretty cool for grownups - but the whole neighbor thing and having fun with other people. Don't get me wrong. I love spending time with you but I guess, sometimes, a part of me is also wanting to have something more. Sometimes I wonder what it would be if it wasn't just us. What if we had a bigger family."

_Me too, kid. _Emma cleared her throat to push the lump forming there and moved so that she's facing him. "I'm glad you told me this, Henry. Maybe this move to Portland will change things for us now. I can't promise you a bigger family – we'll talk about that someday – but I promise we'll try to make Portland work. Okay?"

Henry placed a hand on top of hers and squeezed. "Thanks, Ma. I love you."

"I love you too, Hen. Now go to sleep and we'll see about touring this place for museums and parks tomorrow."

Henry grinned. "Cool. Good night, Ma."

"Good night, kid." Emma kissed her son on the forehead, turned out the lights, and closed the door on her way out.

Emma sat on her bed and played the events of dinner in her mind. Henry was right. The couple were cool and nice. Having a man for Henry to look up to might be a good thing and Nick seems to be a good candidate. And Juliette. It might be nice to have a girl friend. They probably won't go shopping or comparing nail polish colors, Emma shuddered at that second thought, but it would be nice having someone to talk to when she can't talk about certain things with an 11-year old boy.

Emma removed her jacket and flung it towards the wooden chair when it hit with a thud. Curious as to what could possibly have made that sound, she stood up and checked the pockets. Her hand closed upon a round object and pulling out, she saw that it was the mirror from earlier. She remembered hearing _the_ voice calling her name.

She sat back in bed and stared at the mirror. _Oh, what the hell_.

"Hello?" Emma waited. Nothing. She tried again. "Hello? Anyone there?" Still nothing. Emma shook her head. "I'm going crazy." She muttered to herself. She looked at the mirror for the last time then opened the bedside drawer and placed the mirror inside.

* * *

><p>Regina was awakened from her slumber by Emma's voice. "I'm sleeping, Ms. Swan." She reprimanded without opening her eyes. <em>Emma!<em> The realization that she can hear Emma's voice awakened her and she sat up to grab the mirror beside her bend. She was just in time to see Emma's face getting farther before everything turned dark.

The queen let out a sigh. She hoped that the woman will use it again. Of course, she can still watch them through other mirrors but that particular mirror has the strongest connection. She's curious to know how that was possible. It must be her mirror but then the next question is, why does Emma have her mirror? If, _no_, once they get Henry and Emma back, she'll study the mirror.

She lied in bed and tried to go back to sleep.

* * *

><p>It's been a week of waiting for Emma to use the mirror. Regina can't figure out what's keeping mother and son occupied that they are rarely home and when they do get home, they would eat dinner then go to bed or simply go straight to bed. She noticed that the other mirrors and reflective surfaces are beginning to weaken too. She could renew the spell but it might compromise the protective shield that she had installed around her castle and that of Snow's. She had to put additional ones when the Wicked Witch attacked during the week.<p>

When Snow and David came to report on the status in the mines, she was filled with hope but it had been a week and they have yet to get a decent amount of fairy dust. She needed more help.

"Any news about Hook?" Regina asked her commander.

"We were able to confirm that he is on the mission to find Henry and Emma. One of the guards overheard a drunken Smee telling someone at a bar that his captain was on a trip to get his lady back." Graham replied.

Regina's hand fisted and the motion was not lost on the captain. When the queen looked at him, eyes full of worry, he understood the unspoken question. "You were correct. He made a deal with the witch."

Regina stood. "Ready the horses. I'm going to visit an old friend."

* * *

><p>Emma was once again at Nick and Juliette's. Juliette was teaching Henry how to bake cookies in the kitchen. Meanwhile, she was discussing the case of the lost girls with Nick. It's been a couple of days since she started as a consultant for the police force. Captain Renaud at first was hesitant but after more girls were reported lost, he changed his mind and welcomed Emma's help.<p>

"So all these kids were wearing red when they got lost or kidnapped?" Emma asked, looking at the reports laid out on the table.

"Yes and we've finally narrowed down the possible suspects. One, he or she is around this area." Nick encircled a portion in the map. "And we think that either the suspect is working so that he or she is always here or that the suspect is one of the neighbors."

Emma contemplated that piece of information. "I think it's more likely that the suspect doesn't live in the area. Someone would eventually notice that the person next door keeps bringing home a kid. I mean, we had two missing kids this week.

Nick nodded. "That's what I thought so too. So the suspect has to walk the area often and has a vehicle."

"The suspect could be a mailman or police." Emma noted.

Nick frowned at that last point. "I hope it's not from the police force."

Emma leaned back on the sofa and wiped her face with one hand. She tried to imagine what the parents of the missing girls must be going through now. She felt bad for being thankful that Henry is a boy but hey, she's also a parent. She turned to Nick. "I think I'll go there again tomorrow. Now that we have more clues, maybe I'll be able to have a more focused research."

"That would be great. Just take care of yourself. If you see anyone suspicious, do not approach. Call me and we'll handle it." Nick began putting the files back in their folders just in time for when Juliette and Henry popped out of the kitchen carrying a tray of cookies each. "That smells good."

Henry beamed and went to help Juliette put down her tray in the dining table. "Ma, I helped made these!" He claimed proudly.

Juliette ruffled Henry's hair. "Yes, you did. Emma, I think your son has taken baking lessons behind your back. He's a natural."

Emma felt a slight tug in her memory – Henry baking with someone but she shook her head and dismissed it as a dream. Henry has never been to someone else's house before. She stood and approached the table. "Well, maybe now you can start cooking for me instead, kid."

Henry grinned. "Sure, Ma. Just prepare to eat nothing but cookies."

"As long as it has chocolate and cinnamon." Emma replied, grinning back at him.

"Well, how about we try these now?" Nick had followed Emma and tried to pick a piece from the tray. Juliette swatted his hand lightly and pointed to a chair.

"Sit. I'll put them in a plate." Nick rolled his eyes but then winked at Henry which made the young man laugh.

When everyone was seated, they began eating the cookies and all were in agreement that it was delicious.

* * *

><p>"What brings you to my lair, Regina?" Maleficent asked, her face blank of emotion as she watched her old friend approach the throne.<p>

"I need your help." Regina answered.

Maleficent laughed in disbelief. "And why should I help you? You betrayed me. You stole from me and imprisoned me. Then you had someone kill me. Now tell me, why should I help you?"

Regina fought to keep the anger she's quick to turn to when things don't go her way. Or when someone questions her. She's trying to change and Maleficent has a point. She did do all those things when Maleficent had been nothing but a friend. They were both evil but they were friends. If she was to succeed in gaining her help, she has to do something different. Like beg.

"Please." Maleficent's eyebrow raised at that and Regina wished that this will get her somewhere. "Please, I'm not begging you for myself. Not wholly. I'm begging you for my son, Henry. And for the Enchanted Forest."

Maleficent stood and approached her. She looked her in the eyes and Regina kept still, waiting for whatever her former friend will do. "A queen never begs especially the Evil Queen. You must be desperate."

Maleficent turned to move away but Regina grasped her wrist to stop her. The former looked at where they were joined. The queen did not remove her hand even as she felt magic boiling under her palm. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry for betraying your trust. You were a friend but I dismissed it for my revenge. I do not regret doing what I did to cast the curse but I regret what I did to our friendship."

The witch gently removed her hand and walked back to her throne. She was silent for a moment and then she spoke. "A favor. You will owe me a favor and you cannot say no."

Regina had a bad feeling about what kind of favor will be asked of her but had decided to do anything. "As long as no harm will come to me and those I love."

Maleficent smirked at that. "That won't be a problem because the list of people you love consist only of yourself and your son." Regina tried to stay emotionless but they have known each other for a long time that even 30 years of incarceration as a dragon did not wipe off the ability to read her friend's face. "Hmm. Interesting. I guess the rumors are true."

"What rumors?" Regina asked before she could stop herself.

Maleficent waved her hand as if to dismiss the question as insignificant. "I will help you not out of the goodness of my heart but because you're right. I can't defeat the Wicked Witch by myself and I'm not looking forward to being killed or imprisoned again, not when I just got free. I will help you then you will owe me a favor."

Queen Regina smiled, approached the witch, and began to tell her of her plan.

* * *

><p>"Are you sure this is wise?" Snow whispered to Regina.<p>

Maleficent, without removing her eyes from the mirror she was studying, spoke. "I do not have quarrel with you Queen Snow but you can always try to piss me off and we'll see whether having me around is wise or not."

Regina smirked but Snow only huffed. The young queen sat beside her husband. "Let's hope this works."

* * *

><p>"It's not working!" Snow cried.<p>

"Shush, child!" Maleficent rebuked. "It's working but wherever Emma's mirror is, it's in a dark place. Or at least it's not with her."

"How can you be sure?" David asked.

Regina motioned for them to come closer to the mirror. "Because we can hear them. I think I heard Emma calling Henry but I can't make out the words beyond that. The mirror must be in a cabinet or box."

Snow touched the mirror, imagining it was Emma's face. Regina knew what she must be feeling. Having your child almost within grasp but also knowing that you might never be together again.

The witch moved away from the group. "I can enchant the mirror to amplify your magic even when I am not around but it won't last forever. You have to do what you can to make Emma hold the mirror again as soon as possible."

Regina nodded. Maleficent bid goodbye to get things that she will need from her castle before disappearing in a whirl of bloody red smoke.

David placed a hand on Snow's shoulders as if to provide comfort and then turned to Regina. "We were thinking, with Hook going after Emma and Henry, we should change the plan. The Blue Fairy suggested using the fairy dusts to create a portal instead. You can focus your magic in trying to contact Emma and Henry while the fairies work on finding a way to travel back to the other world."

Regina sat down and stared at her lap. She can still hear the murmur by a female voice. _Emma._ She felt the familiar ache in her chest grow and she wondered if there's truth to people dying from a broken heart. She gazed at the royal couple, clutching the mirror like a lifeline. She had no doubt that should one of them dies, the other one will follow immediately. She shook her head, finding the notion that whatever she was feeling for Emma was similar to what Snow and David had. It's simply absurd that she's even thinking about the possibility that she has budding feelings towards Henry's biological mother.

She rubbed the aching spot in her chest and realized that she can no longer ignore the feelings. Whatever is making her feel the immense panic and worry over mother and son, it is no longer just because of Henry. She knows that even before she said goodbye to them in the town line, she already felt something possibly opposite to hate towards the Savior.

Regina sighed and stood up. She stood behind Snow and tried to glimpse the mirror. It was still dark. "I think I can agree with your suggestion. As soon as Maleficent finishes the enchantment, I will begin my work with the mirror."

* * *

><p>"Hey Nick. You said to tell you when I see anyone suspicious." Emma said on the phone.<p>

"Where are you?"

"I'm in my car at the Maple Park." She was sitting in her car overlooking a park when she noticed a man in blue overalls and a blue cap. He looks to be the mailman but he wasn't carrying anything. She watched as the man stood beside a tree, not hiding but also not in clear view of the people in the playground. He stood there for a good ten minutes and Emma thought she saw him focus his attention to a particular kid. Alarms rang in her mind and she got out of the car. She called Nick while she walked towards the man.

"Okay, don't approach the man." Nick replied.

"I'm just going to try to get a look at his face." Emma answered. She walked a few steps but then stopped as she saw the man tense and looked sideways. She knew the man caught her when he suddenly ran. "He just ran. I think it's him. I'm going to follow him." Emma dropped the call before Nick could say anything and ran after the man.

"Emma?" Hank asked as Nick stood up and grabbed his gun and jacket.

"She found the possible suspect and ran after him." Nick answered.

"Her location?"

"Maple Park."

"It's near the woods. She's new here and might get lost."

"I know. Let's hope nothing happens to her."

* * *

><p>"Where are you?" Nick said on the phone.<p>

"I'm in the woods overlooking a row of houses along Fifth Street. I lost him but I think I saw him enter one of the houses." Emma answered. She lost the guy before she was able to see his face. She ran as fast as she can but the guy was faster. Once they entered the woods, she found it more difficult to follow.

"Okay. I'm just on the other side. I need you to stay put. If he is our suspect, he might do something to the kids if you suddenly show up at his door. We'll be there in a minute."

Emma sat down and stared at the house waiting for the cops to show up.

* * *

><p>"So, is he our suspect?" Nick ordered Emma to stay in the car while he and Hank went to the house.<p>

"He swore he did not have anything to do with the kids' disappearance and that he did not go anywhere near the park today. We can't check his house without a court order we don't have enough evidence for any judge to approve our request."

"Still, it was worth a try." Emma said.

"Yes, although," Nick whispered to Hand and Emma, "I'm getting this feeling that he is hiding something."

Hank smirked. "If you mean by the amount of fidgeting he did while we talked to him then yeah. He barely looked at you and every time he did, he looked away immediately. I swear he was sweating the whole time."

"Definitely hiding something." Emma agreed.

* * *

><p>It was still early but Henry is already asleep while Emma was still pumped with happenings of the day. She can't stop thinking about the man in the house. She dialed Nick's house number.<p>

"Hello?"

"Hey, Nick. It's Emma. I think we have to return to that guy's house."

"Why?"

"You said that you find him fishy. What if he's not telling the truth? What if he's an accomplice? Listening to my gut has helped me in a lot of cases."

Nick was silent for a moment. "Okay, we'll just look around and we will not approach him. We'll get into trouble for doing this."

"Okay. I'll meet you in five."

* * *

><p>The plan was simple. Emma and Nick will look around without calling the attention of the homeowner. They sat in Nick's car, watched the house for about an hour, and waited for another 20 minutes from when all the lights were turned off before approaching. What they did not expect is for the man in the house to be privy about their plan. It wasn't until Emma heard glass breaking that she realized that their simple plan had its flaw. She turned just in time to see a figure cloaked in darkness jump from the window. She watched as it hurtled towards something. Or someone.<p>

"Nick!"

**To be continued.**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's notes:<strong>

Thank you for the feedback. I left a question in Chapter 4 and no one has answered it yet. :)

Lastly, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'm looking forward to hearing your thoughts about this chapter and the story in general. :)


End file.
